After the Fact
by PillowLord
Summary: AU. Sephrioth narrowed his eyes. "You know something." The boy in question smirked and shurgged his shoulders. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy VII

* * *

Going through the mail, Dr. Gast's eyes froze at one envelope. His blood ran cold and sweat began to form at his brow. His hands shook, his body stiffened, afraid of the contents in the letter. He took several Deep breaths to prepare for opening the letter. Calmed down, he slowly opened it.

_Dear Dr. Gast Faremis_

_ Congratulations. Due to recent events, you have been promoted to the Head of the Science Department. Dr. Hojo's research and Experiment S is now in your custody. We look forward to working with you again._

_Sincerely,_

_SHINRA_

A sigh of relief passed his lips as he finished reading the concise letter. Surprise overcame Dr. Gast as the words sunk in. He was flabbergasted. He was now the Head of the Science Department. His mind continuously repeated the news over and over. Why him? He ran away from the company with the last Cetra. Why now? His first child was to be born.

On a positive note, the pay from the job was more than enough to support his new family. Rather than being a doctor at some isolated town. Besides, he cannot to refuse even if he wanted to. This letter was proof that ShinRa could easily track him down.

If he remembered correctly, Experiment S was Dr. Crescent's son. Counting the years, Dr. Gast realized with a start, Dr. Crescent's son would be about five now. Horror filled him as it occurred to him he left the innocent son to the hands of a madman. Dr. Hojo was a monster. Dr. Gast could only hope the child is still sane after Dr. Hojo's experiments.

Being promoted begs the question of what happened to Dr. Hojo. Seeing how Dr. Hojo was Shinra's favorite scientist, he could conclude that Hojo fell from favor or… was killed by his experiments. It seems more likely.

He has to tell Ifalna about this. They are moving back to Midgar. Great. Just Great.

* * *

Things were changing, ever since the connection, that he does not yet understand, was cut off. Then he found Dr. Hojo (he'll never call that man his father) in a puddle of red. Everything moved so fast and now? Sephrioth frowned at the jolly couple before him. They were to replace Dr. Hojo.

The man's eyes were covered by glasses. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties and has a funny-looking bushy mustache. The woman had vibrant green eyes that were a few shades darker than his, the shade of grass. Her long brown locks almost touches the floor, her bangs frame her face. Her stomach swollen, his mind calculates that she is about six months pregnant. Sephrioth is suspicious. He gets a strange vibe from the woman.

"I am Dr. Gast Faremis, and this is my wife, Ifalna. We are your new parents"-the words temporarily fill him with hope-"Can you tell us your name please?" the man asked.

He glared at Dr. Gast and had let the awkward air settle between them. If this man was competent he would already know Sephrioth's name from reading the files. The new Head of the Department of Administrative Research, Veld, gripped onto his shoulder tightly. It was to prompt him to talk. He growled before he did.

"Sephrioth."

Dr. Gast smiled at him, before Veld took the couple to the side. Veld spoke in whispers to them, which he could hear thanks to his "super" hearing.

"For the most part, you may do what you want with him. However, his training has to continue." Veld whispered.

The man nodded solemnly and the woman's lips curved downward. They returned to him and Ifalna took his hand. An electric pulse went through him. She bent down suddenly and embraced him.

"Our family is going to be wonderful. The four of us will be together."

Her smile reassuring, he could not help but believe it. Sephrioth finds that he likes these changes.

* * *

This is probably going to be one on the "longer" chapters. The rest of the story is going to like a drabble kind of story. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Elmyra Gainsborough gently rocked the red haired child on her lap. The normally soft glow in his eyes shined brightly in excitement. She and her husband spent four wondrous years with this child and soon it was to be the fifth. Elmyra was infertile and always wanted a child. When she was offered a chance she jumped on it. Her husband was not as thrilled but understood her need for a baby.

"Hey Gen-Gen, tomorrow is your sixth birthday. Are you excited?" she cooed.

Genesis proudly nodded his head. His small hand that was latched onto hers grasped tightly. She winced, still surprised by his strength but continued to smile anyway. Her husband, James, stood at the doorway. In his hands was a small red book. The word _LOVELESS_ was inscribed in the book with gold lettering. James strutted in and had put the book on the nightstand beside her. He took the small child and carefully tucks him into bed.

Elmyra picked up the book and opened it to the first page. She briefly remembers the woman who gave her the book as a present for Genesis' second birthday. Elmyra's mind drifted as she wondered if the woman was Genesis' biological mother. Shaking the thought out of her head, she gives all her attention to Genesis. She read the note left behind by the woman before the play.

"Like the mysterious fifth act Genesis, your future is determined by what you decide."

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the young boy rolling his eyes. He did not care for the note and was impatient for the poem to start.

"When the war of the beasts bring about-"

A soft snore passed through Genesis' lips, signifying his departure to sleep. This time she rolled her eyes at him for sleeping before the first line was even finished. Elmyra pushed some of Genesis' unruly bangs away and kissed his forehead. Her husband followed suit. With a whispered good night, she closed the light and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to fujingodofwind. At least I know someone is reading this. And now, the first appearance of a Kingdom Hearts character!

* * *

Angeal bounded down the stairs with a giant cardboard box in his arms. His father, Thomas Hewley, playfully ruffled his hair as his mother, Gillian, scolded him.

"Calm down Angeal! That box has fragile glass jars in it. I don't want you to get hurt before we go, you know?"

He was confused. His head tilted to the side and his eyebrows scrunched up at the word fragile. Knowing the unspoken question, his father chimed in.

"That means it can break easily. So careful now kiddo."

Nodding his head in understanding, Angeal gingerly placed the box down in the truck. He ran over to his mother, shaking his arms crazily.

"Ma, it's not every day we move to big city like Midgar!" he exclaimed.

"Hmph. So your eager to leave me behind?" an annoyed voice spoke up from behind.

Angeal whirled around. He came face to face with a young girl. She had short, choppy, blue hair and eyes that match the vibrant hue. She wore a black tank top with a white skirt. The girl lived nearby but not in the actual town of Banora.

"A- Aqua! It- I didn't mean it like that!" blurted a flustered Angeal.

Aqua laughed before answering, "I was kidding, silly. Anyway here. This is a wayfinder. It's a good luck charm that represents an unbreakable connection. This way we will be friends forever."

She took his hand and had put the charm on his palm. Angeal looked at it curiously. It was shaped like a star. The glass shards that make it were a brownish color near maroon. Its copper frame held it together. In the middle was a token shaped like a dumbapple.

"Whoa. Thanks Aqua."

"Hate to split you up, but we got to get going!" his father shouted.

He gave her an apologetic smile before hugging her. He then ran off to the first truck.

"See ya!" he exclaimed.

Aqua could only weakly wave back.

* * *

Angeal and Aqua are friends. Nothing more. Maybe. I mean they are only about seven in here. I have the basic idea of what is going to happen but romances are not so clear yet. I just know Aqua and Cissnei are going to play a big part in the story.

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to fujingodofwind, and Shining Sunny.

* * *

Genesis pouted. His mother was wrapping him in layers of coats, sweaters, and scarves. As a finishing touch, she put a wool hat and earmuffs on him. The layers were so thick he began to sweat. His mother grabbed his hand and he tried to pull out of her vice grip. She yanked the door open, dragging him out to across the street.

"I don't wanna. Take me with you," he murmured under the layers of scarves.

"Genesis, it's been months. Just give the neighbors a chance. They're nice people. You can't keep avoiding them anyways," his mother calmly told him.

She knocked the door. Genesis stared at his new snow boots. The sound of slippers hitting the floor reached his ears. When it stopped his head shot up, curious. A woman with wavy black hair, a plain long sleeve shirt and skirt, opened the door. Peeking behind her skirt was a boy that looked similar to her and was about Genesis' age.

"Elmyra, it is so nice to see you. This fella must be your son Genesis," the woman greeted.

His mother nodded before introducing them to Genesis. "This is Gillian and her son Angeal"-directed more towards Gillian she professed, "Thank you so much for agreeing to watch over Genesis."

"The pleasure is mine," Gillian replied.

Elmyra kissed his cheek, then gently shoved him into the house. His mother promptly left. Genesis held onto his book as he glanced at Angeal. Gillian had gone into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone.

"Wings stripped away, the end is nigh," Genesis recited.

Angeal stared at him blankly. A look of horror took over Genesis' features.

"You never heard the poem _LOVELESS _before?" he shrieked.

"Uh no," was Angeal's simple reply.

"Well then, you have a lot to learn my friend."

* * *

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to fujingodofwind and Shining Sunny.

* * *

Moonlight seeped into Sephrioth's room through the curtains. The night was silent. His eyelids drooped, his breathing slowed. He yawned. Sephrioth was startled awake when he heard Ifalna's breathing hitch and gasped. Noise started to fill the house. Lights flickered on. One of the maids came bursting into his room and took him out. There was chaos when Sephrioth was passing the hallways. Dr. Gast was shouting orders to the maids as he led his wife out.

The chaos and confusion reminded him of the day Dr. Hojo died. He began to worry. Had someone try to take the lives of his new guardians? Before he could ponder over the thought, he was pulled out of it. The maid had already taken him below the plate. She led him to a quaint little house and rang the doorbell.

"Elmyra, I don't mean to trouble you so late at night and I know you already have a lot on your hands and it is so late at night but can you take care of Sephrioth? Ifalna's water just broke and everyone's needed but no one can look over Sephrioth," the maid blurted out barely coherent.

Not fully awake, the woman at the door simply nodded her head. Sephrioth on the other hand understood. He let his shoulders relax at the thought his 'family' was safe. Then he froze, realizing he was going to be a big brother. He was already in the house before he could ask the maid any questions. She had left. Two boys wandered towards him. One boy looked like the maid while the other had fiery red hair and sharp green eyes similar to his own.

The boy with obnoxious hair commented, "Your eyes look like a cat's."

"You can sleep in the guest room. Genesis, guide him there. Let's just go back to sleep," tired the woman yelled from her room.

Eventually, Sephrioth got to meet his new younger sister. She had Ifalna's eyes and hair. The baby grabbed his finger playfully and gaggled.

"What's her name?" he wondered out loud.

"Aerith," Ifalna answered.

* * *

As the first chapter mentions, I am making this kind of like a "drabble" series. That's why the chapters are short. Besides I can barely write over a page… Pathetic huh?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to fujingodofwind and Shining Sunny.

* * *

Ventus Strife did not plan for an over the top wedding. His relationship with his father figure, Master Eraqus was rather strained. His fiancé did not care for a huge wedding. In fact, it took a lot of convincing for her to even agree to his proposal. She was okay with just signing a sheet of paper. So was he. Unfortunately, his fiancé's sister found out about the arrangement and decided her older sister deserved more. His soon to be sister-in-law took it upon herself to be the wedding planner.

"Ven, are you nervous?" questioned his best man, Terra.

"Of course I am," he growled.

Terra let out a hearty laugh, slapping him on the back. He winced. Terra doesn't even know the pressure he is feeling. It was supposed to be a special day, or so he has been told. Most of the people at the wedding hate him. They were all friends and family of the bride.

To top that, this is the first time in years since he has seen his "father". Much to his displeasure, Master Eraqus and apprentice Aqua was invited to his wedding. He felt guilty for not keeping in contact with the young Aqua.

The day had dragged on, starting with pictures. Then, they had the fancy ceremony. The last thing in the plans was the dinner party. He had hoped that when he went up to Master Eraqus, he would have his best friend to back him up. That was not the case. Said best friend was too busy flirting with Ventus' sister-in-law

"Congratulations on your marriage," Master Eraqus told him.

"Yeah, thanks," he grumbled.

He took a swing of beer, opting to ignore Eraqus' frown. He did not want to deal with the man. Their falling out was not pretty. Harsh words exchanged that can never be taken back. Master Eraqus lingered before he left him alone. Master took Aqua with him and departed from the dinner.

Walking up beside him, his new wife put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ven, you should have forgiven the man already. It's been so long since you have seen him, since it happened," his lovely bride gently scolded him.

"I know I should. I just can't," he responded.

* * *

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to fujingodofwind and Shining Sunny.

"Let's play hide and go seek!" Genesis mischievously suggested.

"I don't know if that would be wise," Angeal said.

"What? Of course it's wise! I thought of it," Genesis boasted.

It was the first time Genesis and Angeal had been at Sephrioth's house. Or in Genesis' words a giant mansion. Sephrioth's father was at work, his mother and sister at some department store. The maids, who include Angeal's mother, were watching over them. At the time when he invited them, he thought it was a good idea. At the moment though? Not so much.

"30 LOVELESS, 29 LOVELESS, 28 LOVELESS…" he counted down.

He heard the scurry of feet as they ran away. He would probably find them right away with his senses. Using them was not cheating, in his opinion. A seed of doubt started to grow in his mind. Maybe he should have told them. Ah wall, time was up. So it didn't matter.

"Ready or not here I come!" he dully shouted per Angeal's instruction.

Sephrioth didn't even need his ultra-senses to find Angeal. Angeal had hid behind a door. Genesis on the other hand was a bit trickier. It seemed his senses were no match to Genesis' hiding skills. He searched every nook and cranny. He fumed. This was his house. He knew every possible hiding spot there could be.

"Uh, Sephrioth, did you look outside?" Angeal timidly asked.

Right there and then, Sephrioth could have smacked his head. How did he forget outside? After some searching, he had found Genesis in a tree. Asleep.

"Genesis, Genesis!" he called out.

Genesis opened one eye, staring down at him and Angeal. Then yawned.

"Took you long enough," Genesis purred.

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to fujingodofwind, Shining Sunny, and ShinobiTwin05.

* * *

Aqua is ten when she first met Zack Fair. He was four, had chubby cheeks, huge blue eyes, and ebony hair that spiked like a porcupine. Master Eraqus proclaimed the small boy was to be his last apprentice. Aqua was glad he took on another. It was lonely in the temple with only her and the Master after Ventus left.

The day she met Zack, it was blistering hot. The sun shined without a cloud in sight. Master Eraqus left her in charge when he went to buy ice. The Master hoped Zack and Aqua could get along.

"Is your hair naturally blue?" was the first thing Zack asked her.

"Yup. Is your hair naturally that spikey?" she questioned.

As if noticing his spiked hair for the first time, he quickly put his hands on his head. He tried to straighten them out with his hands to no avail. The spikes pop right back up. She ruffled his hair and he let out a disapproving squeak. Aqua was surprised to find his hair quite soft.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair!" he yelled, "I just made it nice."

She lifted an eyebrow at that comment. His hair still looked the same as before. It still shared a likeness to a porcupine. _Heck_, she thought, _it practically defied gravity._ An idea had burst into her mind at that thought. Then Aqua realized she cannot do magic without Master Eraqus being present. Luckily, she spotted something at the corner of her eye.

"Wait here," she commanded.

Zack shrugged his shoulders but complied. Aqua went into the shack. He tapped his foot impatiently as she tugged something towards him. She set it up and looked at it proudly. She ran towards the temple, turning a knob.

Once again, Zack squeaked. Water scattered in the air in a systematic pattern. Taking his hand, Aqua took him closer to the sprinkler. He squirmed out of her hand and out of the sprinkler's reach. His hands were back to his hair.

"It messie my hair!" he shouted.

"Come on, it will cool us down!" she encouraged.

Tentatively, Zack went back to the sprinkler.

"See? It's not so bad," Aqua declared.

When Master Eraqus returned he was greeted by two soaked to the bone apprentices.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to update. I have a bit of a writer's block. I don't want to use cliches, but it seems without them this story would be bones. Argh.

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

Fortunately, I don't own any of the characters.

Thanks to exorcist sora walker for reviewing!

Chapter 9

"I'm nine, you're ten, and he's eight. Together, that makes us-" Angeal quietly pondered it for a moment. "…Twenty-seven! We could so do this."

"Your logic is illogical," Sephrioth deadpanned, "I do not understand how your mother put us in charge."

Both boys stared at Genesis and Aerith. Sephrioth's younger sister was giggling at Genesis as he quoted LOVELESS. At that point, Genesis had a wonderfully short fuse and stomped off. His face was as red as a summer afternoon's sunset.

"Why doesn't anyone enjoy the masterpiece of LOVELESS!" he dramatically bellowed as he went back inside.

Sephrioth followed behind him. Angeal, not wanting to be the odd man out, followed as well. The two boys went into Genesis' room and knocked. Hearing no reply, Sephrioth took it as a n invitation to enter.

"You do realize that entering without permission is rude," Genesis mumbled.

"You do realize that my sister is only three," the 'duh' was unspoken but could be heard in Sephrioth's tone.

"You do realize that we all just left her alone outside." Angeal added.

The other two blankly stared at Angeal. Sephrioth felt the sudden urge to bang his forehead against the wall. He felt a migraine coming in. Genesis eyes widened. There was pin drop silence, the words setting in.

"Angeal, you were supposed to be outside with Aerith!" Sephrioth shouted.

"Oops. Well, I didn't know." He raised his hands, trying to defend himself.

"It's common sense," Genesis snapped.

"It was your fault in the first place!" Angeal accused.

"No, because of your stupidity she's not there anymore!" He pointed outside.

"Stop it! We have to find her!" commanded Sephrioth.

He was met with grumbled responses. They rushed out of the house and had split up. The three wondered through the Sector 5 slums. Angeal searched the playground and the surrounding area. Sephrioth looked through stores. Genesis milled around. With no sign of her, dread filled them, but they continued on.

It was then when Genesis stumbled across a crumbling old church. Green shots of grass surrounded it. He felt a strange pull to the building. It felt familiar. With a startled thought it occurred to him that the building was almost… calling out to him.

He shuddered and took a deep breath. He slowly pushed the door. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Inside the church were dozens of flowers. And in the middle was one little Aerith.

"Seph! Angeal! I found her!" he shouted.

The concerned older brother rushed in. He hugged the small girl and whispered soft words of how worried he was and how glad he is that she was alright.

Review, pretty please?


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 10

The sun was bright. The skies were clear. It wasn't too cold or too hot. Naminé scowled. The one rare day the weather was perfect was the day she attended three funerals. Her heart grew heavy at the thought. Her husband, future brother-in-law, and sister, all died in one fell scoop. It was as if the universe had something against her.

Her sister, Cinderella, had been planning her own wedding with her fiancé, Terra. Ventus, her beloved husband, decided he wanted to come along. He had said, "I'll return the favor Ella, and help plan your wedding." They died in a plane accident. The reports had something about an engine malfunction or something.

Naminé hugged the toddler in her arms tightly. This child will never know his father. She will never hear his laugh again.

"-miné Strife, Naminé Strife, do you have any last words to add?" Xion Lockhart asked.

She blushed at her apparent inattentiveness and shook her head no. Terra and Cinderella had already been buried side by side. It was her husband's turn. Naminé did not cry and would not. She had to be strong.

The other attendants gave her looks of pity. She could already hear them whisper behind her. Naminé wanted to bitterly laugh. While they may be kind to her now, it was because they were softened from their pathetic pity. In two weeks, not even, in a week, they would return to their old ways. Xion and Cinderella had been her only friends as a child. The others, like Xion's husband, Vanitas, had pushed her down. Even as adults, they still brought her down, verbally now though.

Ventus and Terra were a wonderful surprise when she was a teenager. They were traveling to become Masters. The other villagers did not like them. They suffered from xenophobia. Ventus had swept her off her feet when they met. Both he and she were outsiders in their own way.

Realizing her mind had wandered again, Naminé pushed those thoughts away. The townspeople finally left. She could be alone with her loved ones. She walked up to the fresh mound of dirt with little Cloud in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you a lot. Ven, I hope you realize that you were the world to me. I love you. I-I'll try to visit as much as I can…" her voice trailed off.

Cloud started to bawl.

"I guess it is time to go, huh Cloudy?"

)))))0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0)))))))))))))))0

Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night sky loomed over the relaxing Aqua and Zack. Crickets chirped their daily song in the night's soundtrack. The stars shone brightly. The moon timidly hid behind clouds. The smaller of the two children scrunched his eyebrows.

"Hey, Aqua?"

"Hmmm?"

"Uhhm... Can I- can I go with you tomorrow?"

She abruptly sat up and turned her head towards him. He stared back with his big sapphire eyes, biting his lip. She noticed his hand's tight grip on the grass. Aqua felt her resolve to leave weaken.

"I wish but it isn't up to me. It's the Master's decision."

"I understand."

He looked down, his lip quivering. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder. Aqua heard the small boy whimper. She sighed, caving in.

"I'll ask the Master later."

Zack beamed. He jumped up and cheered. Then, he ran to the temple hollering, ending the night's peaceful state. _Zack is going to be the death to me_, she thought. She walked after him as she took one last look at the stars before going back in.

"Master, Master! Aqua said she's going to take me with her tomorrow!"

Master Erquas raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her. "She did, did she?"

Aqua gulped and silently cursed at Zack.

"Yup!"

"Aqua, would you wish to explain?"

"He was giving me the puppy eyes!"

(In the end, Aqua had to bring Zack with her.)

Review please?


End file.
